


Body

by midnight12181



Series: Mind and Body [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/pseuds/midnight12181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giving up your body doesn't mean giving up your mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Body  
> Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
> Author: Sprink  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Mickey and Riku are owned and operated by Square Enix and Disney.  
> Warnings: Man on Self action
> 
> Note: This is a very old fic. I've edited it a touch, but the core of it remains intact.

This is my darkness.

I chose this body. I became the darkness inside, so why shouldn't I look like the darkness as well? I stand there, naked to the waist, looking into the full length mirror DiZ placed in my room. This body is so familiar, yet so alien to me.

"Riku?"

The voice behind me makes me turn. The King. He smiles sadly up at me as he slowly crosses from the door to stand in front of me. I've always been taller than him, but in this body, I tower.

"It's Ansem now," I answer him in the other man's voice.

I see him flinch a little when I use *his* voice, take *his* name. He knows why I do this, though. In order to help my light, I must become the darkness in all ways. But... I can't stand to see him look up at me with those hurt eyes. I kneel down, touching my nose to his.

"I'm sorry." My voice is my own as I gently place my forehead against his. "I..."

He silences me by placing his lips on mine. A soft, comforting kiss. I feel his gloved fingers at the back of my neck, and I can't help but moan a little into his mouth. I'm only mildly surprised at the weight I feel thickening between my own legs. I may not look it, but I am only 16, after all.

He pulls away from me, dropping a chaste peck on the tip of my nose. His sad smile returns as he steps away from me. I stand back up, and it's obvious exactly what his kiss has done to me. He looks at it for a moment, smile widening only slightly, before he looks into my eyes. I turn my head, knowing what my eyes will tell him.

"You need to get used to this body, Riku," he says, turning back towards the door. "I'll come back to see you in the morning. Good night."

I want to protest, to tell him that I want to stay with him tonight, but nothing will come from talking to the door the King just walked through and closed behind him. With a sigh, I tell the door "Good night" before turning back to the mirror.

As I stare at my reflection, I can't deny that this body is attractive. I run my fingers through my hair, marveling at how soft and silky it feels. My true hair has always been a little coarse, probably from all the salt water, but this... this... *cascade* of hair slides through my fingers like water. I close my eyes, just experiencing the sensations. Feeling the heaviness between my legs throb once, I look again into the mirror. My hands are behind my head, and as I look from that aristocratic face and down my chest, I feel another throb between my legs as my eyes rest on the bulge there.

If I am to get used to this body, as the King said, I will need to remove the rest of my clothing. I glance over at the bed where my shirt and coat sit before I kneel down to untie my boots. I watch myself untie and remove the boots, and it's almost like watching another person do it. I close my eyes, not wanting to look at the hardness that continues to slightly pulse between my legs as I unfasten and remove my pants. I stand up, finally opening my eyes to look at what I have become.

My breath hitches as I catch the reflection of my own eyes. The want, the need in them makes my mouth go dry. I reach up to gently pinch my nipple, and the moan that drops from my lips is not in my own voice. I feel like a voyeur, fingers ghosting over skin that is darker than mine would ever be. I can't look away from the mirror as my other hand reaches up to pinch the other nipple. I don't remember them being anywhere near this sensitive, and I sincerely think that I could get off on just playing with my own nipples. But my hands seem to have a mind of their own, one continuing to toy with my nipple while the other trails lightly down to the coarse silver hair at the junction of my thighs. I gently tug at the hair while the hand that was playing with my nipple wraps around my thick arousal.

There are no rough callouses on these hands, and the smoothness of my palm as it gently slides up and down the center of my need makes me gasp loudly. What if Mickey and DiZ hear me? Would they come running? Would they see me fall to my knees, panting in need as I watched my reflection? I see the first couple drops of fluid leak out, using a single finger to bring a taste of it to my mouth. It tastes so much like my own, but so much like someone else's.

My eyes catch the gaze of my reflection and another moan in *his* voice falls from my lips. My hand moves more firmly over my arousal, and I can't pull my eyes away from the man in the mirror. I can hear myself breathing hard, half-formed pleadings coming in gasping breaths. I can't hold back; I can't stop. I am a 16 year old boy in a man's body, and my release comes far too quickly. I hear my lips form the name of the man whose form I have taken, my own voice breaking.

When did I close my eyes? I look down to see my hand covered in warm, milky fluid. It is a little drafty in this room, and the breeze makes me shiver just slightly. As I stand up, I catch the eyes of the man looking back at me from the mirror. Frowning slightly at the strange light in them, I turn away to clean up. I have important things to take care of in the morning. I have to make my way towards my dawn.


End file.
